Mike Chilton
"I'm Mike Chilton and my friends and I are gonna fight Kane with everything we've got." Mike Chilton is a 17 year old and is the leader of the Burners. He used to work as Kane's cadet before Kane's cruel nature drove him to quit and fight against him as a Motorcity rebel. Personality Mike is a calm, quick-witted, amusing, courageous teenager who handles things his own way rather than the easy way and generally has things under control. He takes very little seriously, except for his mission of taking down Kane. He also appears to be very rebellious and impulsive and mostly acts without thinking rather than listening to others, which can somewhat lead himself and his friends into various problematic situations. History Background Prior to his alliance with the Burners, Mike was a cadet of Kane, and rose to the rank of commander under him. However, during a mission to demo "abandoned" buildings, Mike discovered that they were, in Mike's words, "Full of tennants". He cut ties with Kane; stating that he lied to him and saved the tennants' but was unsuccesful in saving their homes. He then became a Burner after an unknown period of time. Motorcity Battle In the under depths in the city, Mike was with Chuck searching for a fusion battery to help power the East Side Gate. Finding the battery and a body shop, Mike and Chuck found a few things they could use for themselves. After some time, Mike was notified by Julie of the shield shutting down and Kane's attacking robot. Meanwhile, The under depths began to collapse, Mike and Chuck safely made it out and raced to the East Side Gate. He placed the fusion battery inside the bracket of the gate, causing it to power on and defeated the robot. In the Burners' garage, Mike listened in on a announcement made by Kane, announcing to Detroit that he had a special announcement he wanted to make in person. This provoked Mike to go to Deluxe and face Kane. Reaching there with his team, it turned out that the Kane was a hologram. Mike and his team were contained in pods, but Julie eventually freed them and Mike encountered Kane. Choosing to save Motorcity, that Kane was currently assaulting with robots, Mike rushed to save the individuals there and stop Kane. Abilities Mike is a talented driver, having the ability to race his car with much skill. He can easily do high jumps and drive on puzzling roads. Not only is he a great driver, but being a former cadet for Abraham Kane, Mike is skilled in hand to hand combat and weapon usage. Mike has great agility and high dexterity. At one point, Mike was free falling through the air outside of Mutt. He flawlessly preformed a series of feats to make it safely inside of his car before landing to the ground. Mike also uses an energized double bladed weapon, similar to a bo staff. The weapon is capable of easily penetrating tough objects; as demonstrated, he carved through one of Kane's robots, cutting it in half. However, the weapon broke apart soon afterward. He has also easily dodged and cut through missiles in midair to defeat his opponent. Relationships: He personaly worked with Kane...from who knows how long and Kane promoted him wings and sabers then he became an Burner and he is leading a rebellion called the Burners,and Kane's daughter Julie Kane joind the Burners and he got furious and so he want's to distroy the rebels ones and for all. Now heres my opinion I think Mike Chilton and Julie should go out on a date because Julie want's her Dad to stop trying to get rid of her friends and so does Mike and I know people makes mistakes some time in their life but Kane in the other hand is ruthless,and merciless... (have no mercy) villain in Motor City. Sightings * 101. "Battle for Motorcity" * 102. "Power Trip" Trivia * Mike's weapon is much similar to Darth Maul's double-bladed lightsaber from Star Wars. Category:Characters Category:Burners